


satin kisses

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Comeplay, Creampie, Deep Throating, Established Relationship, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: Jaemin smiled widely when Chenle gagged, pulling back with a filthy wet sound and coughing, even if the cool air of the dorm against the slick skin of his cock wasn’t that pleasant. It was worth it to see the way Chenle struggled to regain his composure, his chin shining with spit and his pretty red mouth swollen with his effort as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.Jeno snorted from his perch on the corner of the bed, looking soft in one of his hoodies and his loose shorts. Jaemin tried his best not to glance at Jeno’s thighs, they held far too much temptation over him. “You tried.""Shut up, that was horrible.”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	satin kisses

Shooting for Candy Lab had been a fun experience, to be honest. It had been a good day, with fluffy white clouds and matching dogs, warm sunshine beaming down at them as the photoshoot progressed. The photographer had been nice, the staff was pleasant, the clothing was comfortable — really, there was nothing about the photoshoot to complain about.

Except for the way Jaemin couldn't get his mind off of the lipstick they had been decked out with. The pretty pink of Chenle's plush mouth, the vibrancy of Jeno's lower lip when he teasingly bit it. The way both of them left lip stains on their coffee cups in a perfect print of their mouths.

Jaemin had been entranced, even if he tried not to show it.

Honestly, it hadn’t been the best acting experience of his life. He knew that they had seen how often he had stared at their mouths — even if it was already a habit of his. Which was why he wasn’t surprised when a week later, the three of them gathered in Jeno’s bedroom, Chenle revealed the sticks of lipstick he had swiped from the photoshoot.

“You have _no idea_ how long I’ve been waiting for this.” He complained, collapsing onto Jeno’s bed and mussing the previously made sheets. Jaemin just watched him indulgently, a warmth filling his chest as Jeno leaned heavily into his side.

“I think we’ve all been waiting.” Jeno muttered, which was accurate. They had all been busy preparing for NCT 2020, shuffling between their beds and practice rooms and filming sites with barely enough of a break to eat or sleep. There had been no chance for them to indulge in some _alone_ time. The most action Jaemin had seen in almost a month was a quick indulgence with Jeno in the shower, and even then Renjun was usually beating at the bathroom door and yelling at them to hurry the fuck up. It was a lucky chance that all three of them had managed to meet up like this, honestly.

Chenle waved a negligent hand towards Jeno, snorting in amusement. “Don’t think I don’t know how often you’re choking on Jaemin’s dick.”

Jaemin grinned widely as he watched the way Jeno flushed, embarrassment having him curling into his hoodie almost shyly. He couldn’t even try protesting, not when Chenle was telling the truth. It was one of the main perks of living in the same dorm, an advantage they couldn’t take when it came to Chenle. That’s what had them delighting in times like these, when constant schedules together had Chenle packing up a suitcase and moving into the Dream dorm as preparations for the NCT 2020 album reached a peak.

“Do you want to see how good he is at it?” Jaemin asked curiously, mouth curling up in a mischievous smile when Chenle shot him a guarded look. “Or are you still annoyed that you can’t take as much?”

Chenle immediately sat up on the bed, a mullish expression on his face as he pointed the lipstick tubes still in his hand towards Jaemin’s chest. “Fuck you, your dick’s not _that_ big.”

Jaemin’s eyebrows rose mockingly, a corner of his mouth crooking up in a teasing smirk. It was always so easy to get under Chenle’s skin. “And yet you always manage to gag when you try.”

Jeno snickered immediately, earning his own incensed glare before Chenle was throwing one of the lipstick tubes his way. The little yelp that fell from Jeno’s mouth was cute, as was the way he immediately fumbled to get a grip on the tube before pouting as it dropped to the floor, leaning over to grab it. Jaemin didn’t even try to hide the way he gazed at Jeno’s ass as he did.

“Fuck you both, I can too beat Jeno. And this,” Chenle punctuated his statement by holding the tube he still had in his grasp up in the air, “is going to _prove_ it.”

A beat of silence passed as Jaemin traded a confused glance with Jeno, the tube twirling between Jeno’s fingers absently as the both of them turned back to their boyfriend questionably. Chenle let out a disappointed sigh at their expressions, as if they were supposed to be able to read his mind at this point. Sure, they had been dating for over a year by this point (Boom promotions had caused _many_ revelations) but that didn’t mean they had completely mapped out the mystery of Zhong Chenle’s thought process.

Chenle rolled his eyes, slowly enunciating an explanation as if they were idiots. “The lipstick will leave a mark. Duh.”

“Oh.” Jeno and Jaemin chorused, drawing out the sound as understanding hit them both simultaneously.

Chenle huffed, evidently done with the two of them even as his eyes shined with amusement, turning a glare Jeno’s way. “Now get over here and let me put your lipstick on.”

Jeno, being the obedient boy he was (most of the time), snorted out a laugh before moving towards Chenle and compliantly sitting in front of him. Chenle wasn’t shy about the way he grasped at Jeno’s thighs, fingers slipping under the hem of his loose shorts as he shuffled between them. He could probably excuse it away as a way to get a better look at Jeno’s face, but none of them were ignorant to the way Jeno’s breath caught in his chest at the action.

“Did you snatch some of the lipstick they put on me?” Jaemin questioned curiously, eyes trained on the way Chenle was uncapping the lipstick and starting to stroke color over Jeno’s plush bottom lip with the little applicator brush.

Chenle spared him a quick look, before returning his eyes to Jeno’s lips as he pouted slightly. “Will you start whining if I said I didn’t?”

Jaemin took only a few seconds to skim over the meaning hidden behind that taunt, perking up from his perch on the edge of Jeno’s bed. “So you did?”

Chenle snorted, but his smile looked distinctly endeared as he paused in his application to pluck a tube out of his back pocket. Jaemin was far too delighted to mind the way Chenle tossed it carelessly towards his face, only succeeding in having the tube bounce off of Jaemin’s chin. “Here, loser.”

“You’re so mean to me.” Jaemin cooed, not hesitating to snatch up the tube and saunter over to Jeno’s mirror. Chenle had managed to grab the Lovebug tube, his favorite of the lot, and Jaemin wouldn’t be surprised if he was in the middle of stroking Lucky Charm over Jeno’s lips. If Jaemin remembered correctly, Jeno’s choice and Chenle’s — appropriately named Heartburn — was the reddest and darkest of the lot, and probably the best choice for what Chenle wanted to do. The fact that both of them had looked mesmerizing with those colors highlighting their mouths...well, that was just a bonus. So he would leave the two of them to apply the lipstick to each other, especially since it was turning into some type of foreplay considering the way Jeno’s eyes had darkened noticeably.

“Shut up and get hard already.” Chenle shot after him. Then there was also some suspicious whispering between them, but Jaemin figured that was just them planning out how the night would proceed. He’d leave them too it, figuring he would no doubt enjoy whatever the two of them cooked up together.

Jaemin pouted into the mirror, focusing on applying the stain carefully before rubbing his lips together to spread the makeup. Only after his mouth was properly red with the lipstick did he turn to look at Chenle, a teasing glint in his eye as he saw the hungry expression on his face, Chenle's eyes darting between Jeno and Jaemin quickly. "You don't want to do that yourself? You could probably take it all if I'm soft."

Chenle scowled immediately, eyes snapping up to Jaemin's with a challenging fire lit within. “Come here.”

And Jaemin was all too happy to follow the command.

💋

Jaemin smiled widely when Chenle gagged, pulling back with a filthy wet sound and coughing, even if the cool air of the dorm against the slick skin of his cock wasn’t that pleasant. It was worth it to see the way Chenle struggled to regain his composure, his chin shining with spit and his pretty red mouth swollen with his effort as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

Jeno snorted from his perch on the corner of the bed, looking soft in one of his hoodies and his loose shorts. Jaemin tried his best not to glance at Jeno’s thighs, they held far too much temptation over him. “You tried.”

“Fuck you.” Chenle grumbled in response to the cheeky taunt, moving back towards Jaemin. Or, well, more specifically he leaned down and got in close to Jaemin’s cock, his gaze assessing in a way that would make most people nervous. Considering what they were in the process of testing, Jaemin didn’t mind that much. He even wrapped a loose hand near the head, lifting his cock so Chenle’s eyes could trace over the concentric mark of lipstick located three quarters down his shaft.

“You were really close.” Jaemin tried to reassure him, unsurprised with the glare he earned in response.

“Shut up, that was horrible.”

Jaemin didn’t think so. Not when he knew he had the biggest dick in the dream dorm. It wasn’t even a boast, considering there had been one drunken night that had led to a ruler being hastily thrown away the next morning. Sure, he wasn’t the thickest (that title went to Chenle, even if Renjun was a close second) but Jaemin knew that most people would struggle to make their way to the base of his cock.

One of the few exceptions he had found was actually in the process of pushing Chenle aside and crawling between Jaemin’s thighs, a smile pushing his eyes into perfect crescents. Jeno always looked far too sweet for the filth he took part in, to be honest. 

“My turn.” Jeno stated, far too brightly. Then he was swallowing Jaemin down, his mouth hot and _wet_ , his tongue pressing up against the underside of Jaemin's shaft as he sank halfway done without pausing.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaemin hissed, curling one of his hands into Jeno’s hair, stuck in place by Jeno's hands gripping at his hips. It left him unable to buck up into that wet warmth, completely at Jeno's mercy as more and more of his cock was sucked down.

It was only when Jeno's nose was buried in the trimmed patch of hair at the base of his cock that he stopped, his throat fluttering around Jaemin maddeningly. Jeno looked up, lashes wet with tears and his swollen lips, sticky and red from the lipstick, stretching around the base of Jaemin’s cock. He paused there for a long moment, lashes fluttering as he inhaled sharply and a blissed out look crossed over his features.

“Show off.” Chenle grumbled, reaching out a hand to tug sharply at Jeno’s hair. Jeno’s only reaction to the pain was his eyes fluttering closed, long lashes clumped with building tears as a low moan vibrated against the length of Jaemin’s cock.

“Stop that,” Jaemin commanded, reaching out a hand to smack Chenle away before petting the back of Jeno’s head soothingly, “You’re just jealous that Jeno’s such a good boy.”

Chenle sniffed haughtily, turning away and pointedly pushing his briefs down his thighs. Jaemin eyed his ass speculatively for a long moment, wondering if Chenle would be up for bottoming that night. Probably not, to be honest. Not when they had someone else to focus their attention on.

Jaemin watched him regardless, keeping one hand stroking through Jeno’s hair as he watched Chenle bend over his luggage. Jeno still hadn’t moved, his oral fixation always coming to the forefront when he had a chance to cockwarm them, but Jaemin didn’t really mind. He still was relieved when he caught sight of a small shopping bag Chenle pulled from his suitcase, hidden within one of Chenle’s bundled hoodies. Jaemin had ended up using the last of their lube a couple days ago when he managed to catch a couple hours alone at the dorm and he hadn’t managed to go out and buy another bottle just yet.

Jaemin looked away as Chenle bent back down over his suitcase, distracted by the way Jeno had started moving his head once again. His eyes were still closed, expression peaceful, but he had pulled almost all the way off, twisting his tongue against Jaemin’s frenulum in a way that had him gasping.

Then Jeno was sinking back down, too quick, his throat fluttering in a repressed gag as the head of Jaemin’s cock pressed against the back of his throat.

“Careful, baby.” Jaemin told him, tugging lightly at one of Jeno’s ears, biting back a coo when Jeno’s head tilted into his palm. Jaemin ran his palm over his cheekbone soothingly, watching the way it hallowed as Jeno obeyed, moving slower as he swallowed Jaemin down once again, staining the length of his cock with the vibrant lipstick as he went. It had already managed to smudge over the corners of his lips, and Jaemin rubbed his thumb over the smeared red curiously, watching as it left traces on the pad.

Then Jeno was pulling off with a disgustingly wet sound, surprising Jaemin for a moment — Jeno's oral fixation was a thing of legend, truly, and the two of them usually had to push them off themselves when they got too sensitive or he would _keep going_ — before Jaemin realized that Chenle had made it back to the bed without him noticing. He had done a lot of things while Jaemin had been distracted, actually. Jeno's shorts were nowhere to be seen (Jaemin would probably find them under his bed weeks later), pale ass out for display and immediately catching Jaemin's full attention.

Chenle was much the same, though at least he was able to grip at those perky cheeks, squeezing firm muscle and laughing as he playfully jiggled them together. Jeno let out a huff of annoyance, shooting a glare over his shoulder that had Jaemin biting back the urge to coo. “Chenle.”

“You're no fun.” Chenle muttered, clicking his tongue in disappointment but obediently tightening his grip, dipping down to press a kiss against the small of Jeno’s back. Jaemin swallowed thickly as the pristine lip print it left behind, bright red and beautiful against Jeno’s skin. Then Chenle was releasing him in order to uncap the bottle of lube, squirting it out into the palm of his hand.

“Go back to suffocating yourself on his cock.” Chenle commanded, dropping the lube onto the sheets and landing a light smack against one of Jeno’s cheeks. Jaemin smiled at the sharp huff of air breathed out against his cock, the whimper Jeno bit back, but then his mouth was dropping open slightly at the way Chenle dipped back down to leave another imprint of his lips against reddening skin. _Fuck_.

Jeno listened to the command, placing wet little kitten licks to his head of Jaemin’s cock, drinking in the beads of precum that had collected there in his distraction. Then he was pulling back again with a gasp, pressing his face against Jaemin’s thigh and biting down, hips jerking down against the bed.

Chenle clicked his tongue in disapproval, delivering another smack against Jeno’s ass, this time significantly harder and drawing a moan out of him. “Ass up.”

Jeno let out a whimper, barely muffling by the way he had started sucking a hickey against Jaemin’s inner thigh, but he still managed to listen. Jaemin watched, his own breathing turning heavier as Jeno pushed himself up onto his knees, presenting himself for Chenle who was kneeling behind him, positioned between his legs.

Chenle’s eyes were so dark as he looked down at Jeno’s rim, spreading his cheeks apart with the same hand he had spanked him with. His other hand was busy, fingers coated with lube and stretching Jeno open, preparing their boyfriend to take his cock. Their cocks? Jaemin still wasn’t sure whether he wanted to come down Jeno’s throat and paint his cum over his face.

Jaemin sucked in a sudden breath, looking down in surprise to find that Jeno had finally detached from his thigh, lipstick kisses staining the skin around the blossoming hickey. Surprisingly Jeno hadn’t decided to wrap his mouth back around Jaemin’s cock, choosing instead to tilt his head to the side and leave wet, smacking kisses down Jaemin's shaft. Most of his lipstick had already been rubbed off from how busy his mouth had been, but he still managed to rub a little bit of the stain against Jaemin’s happy trail when he pushed himself up onto his elbows.

Then he was back to sucking Jaemin’s cock to the back of his throat, and Jaemin couldn’t really focus on much else after that.

💋

Jeno let out a wrecked little whine, mouthing wetly at Jaemin’s chest as Chenle pressed his cock past his rim. Chenle wasn’t nice about it either. Having stretched Jeno with three fingers beforehand, once Chenle had decided to push the head of his cock against Jeno’s rim, he didn’t stop until he was fully sheathed, his balls pressed up against Jeno’s ass and leaving him panting, trapped between the two of them.

Jaemin knew how much of a stretch Jeno was feeling, the way his focus was completely narrowed in on the way his walls were fluttering around the intrusion, feeling the way Chenle’s cock throbbed within him. Just imagining the experience ( _remembering_ it) had Jaemin’s cock twitching against Jeno’s abs, still hard and weeping.

Chenle had made the decision on whether or not Jaemin would come down Jeno’s throat, forcing Jeno to pull off with a tight grip on his hair just as Jaemin’s thighs had started trembling, his abs clenching as his orgasm fast approached. Both of them had complained — probably too loudly, to be honest — but Chenle hadn’t been swayed.

“Don’t you want to fuck him after I fill him up?” Chenle had asked Jaemin, and really, that had stopped any further argument.

“Too much?” Chenle asked, soothing one hand up the length of Jeno’s spine and leaning over his back to press a sticky red kiss against the back of his neck.

Jeno let out a low moan, shaking his head in denial, his mouth moving up to suck lightly at Jaemin’s collarbones. He knew instinctively not to leave any marks there, not when there was such a risk of Jaemin’s shirt moving aside at the inopportune moment when on stage. “No. It’s good.”

Jeno’s words were slurred, but both of them knew he was being truthful. That’s why Chenle smiled as he pulled back, bracing his knees as he straightened his spine and gripped tightly at Jeno’s hips. Jeno had turned completely boneless where he was pressed against Jaemin’s chest, Jaemin’s back planted on the mattress as Jeno straddled his lap, Chenle positioned between both of their legs. The repositioning had been a bit of a pain, but Jeno had been pliant as Jaemin and Chenle maneuvered him however they liked.

He was still just as pliant as Chenle began to move his hips, fucking his cock into him in a steady rhythm that had him panting hotly against Jaemin’s chest. Jaemin reached up to run his fingers soothingly through Jeno’s hair, lightly nudging at his head until Jeno’s lips were dragging up from the mole he had been kissing over to press against one of his nipples. Jeno immediately picked up on the message, flat of his tongue swiping over the hardened nub and making Jaemin breath in sharply. Then he was shooting Chenle a taunting little smirk. “You’re not doing that good of a job, you know.”

Chenle glanced up sharply, black hair starting to dampen with sweat and clinging to his forehead. Then his gaze was darted down to Jeno, taking notice of the way he had seemed to still have a semblance of sanity, and then he was fucking in _hard_ , ripping a yelp from Jeno’s throat. Jaemin let out a moan of his own, the force just enough to have his cock grinding over the ridges of Jeno’s abs, a moment that continued to occur as Chenle didn’t relent. He seemed determined to hammer into Jeno until he was back to being just a mindless little fucktoy for the both of them.

Letting out a quiet laugh — Chenle was so _easy_ to rile up — Jaemin ran his fingers through Jeno’s hair, lightly nudging his head up so that Jeno was resting his chin against Jaemin’s chest. His eyes had gone glazed already, unable to close his mouth due to the constant moans Chenle was pulling out of him. Jaemin didn’t hesitate to slide a couple of his fingers into his mouth, smiling softly as Jeno immediately started sucking around them.

At the same moment, Chenle’s pace slowed significantly, deciding to focus on power instead as he started grinding into Jeno, making the dazed expression on Jeno’s face grow even stronger. Drool was starting to escape around Jaemin’s fingers as he started fucking them into his mouth, in time with Chenle’s thrusts and forcing his fingertips to hit the back of Jeno’s tongue with every strong thrust. Intermittent high pitched little whines would escape as well, usually whenever Jeno’s abs were clenching against the length of Jaemin’s cock, his fingers gripping tightly against Jaemin’s shoulders.

“Enjoying yourself, baby?” Jaemin questioned, voice dripping out in a coo that they usually hated. He decided to dip down for a quick moment, pressing his lips against the center of Jeno’s forehead and speaking against his skin. “Is Chenle fucking you good?”

Jeno tried to speak, pretty pink tongue licking between Jaemin’s fingers as he tried garbling out an answer, but he was cut off by Chenle adjusting his knees on the mattress and starting to grind in at a new angle. Jaemin pulled back, pleased at the sight of the lipstick kiss marking Jeno’s sweaty skin, dropping his head back against one of Jeno’s pillows. He watched as Jeno completely lost himself, reduced back into a puddle of pleasured goo as Chenle glanced up and grinned at Jaemin’s raised eyebrows. “Found his prostate.”

“Ah, that’ll do it. Always makes him so tight, doesn’t it?” Jaemin murmured, pinching the lobe of Jeno’s ear lightly with his free hand. He could see the embarrassment simmering in Jeno’s eyes, always so flustered when Jaemin and Chenle talked about him like he wasn’t there, but never complaining. No, he was far too into it for that.

Cupping Jeno’s cheek in one hand, Jaemin rubbed his thumb over his cheekbone, smiling far too softly for the moment. “What’s that look for? Got something to say? Go ahead, we’re listening.”

Jeno just huffed, pressing his tongue against the pad of Jaemin’s fingers before attempting to swallow them down his throat. The lipstick was all but erased at this point, but Jeno still managed to leave a faint imprint of a kiss against Jaemin’s knuckles when his fingers were pushed in as far as they could go.

“Cute.” Jaemin told him, moving his free hand around to squeeze the back of Jeno’s neck. Then he was looking up into Chenle’s face, taking note of the way he was biting at his bottom lip, red stain definitely smudged but far more present than Jeno’s. “Are you going to come soon?”

“Yeah.” Chenle murmured, breathless. His fingers were tight pin pricks around Jeno’s waist, his hips slapping wetly against Jeno’s ass. There was a red flush spread all the way down his chest, low moans escaping as he panted for breath. Jaemin could see just how close he was to coming, the way his knees spread wider, almost jolting his cock forward to press all of his cock into Jeno before dragging it out slowly, revelling in the way Jeno walls were clinging to him. Jaemin knew what it was like to be in either position, so he wasn’t surprised at all when a handful of thrusts later Chenle was bending over Jeno’s back, face buried between Jeno’s shoulder blades as his orgasm rushed over him.

Jeno let out a pitiful little whine as he was pressed even further against Jaemin’s chest, his twisting slightly, rocking back against Chenle as his come was pumped into him. Jeno always did like milking them for all they were worth.

“Fuck.” Chenle hissed, finally pulling out with a disgustingly wet sound when it became too much. He had probably used too much lube, now that Jaemin thought about it, but well. They always did like it especially sloppy.

Speaking of.

“You ready for me, baby?” Jaemin asked, finally pulling his soaking fingers out of Jeno’s mouth and stroking them over Jeno’s cheek, smiling in amusement at the way it had Jeno wrinkling his nose. As if he wasn’t already filled up with Chenle’s cum, his abs stained with Jaemin's precum.

“Get in me.” Jeno ordered, voice coming out in a rasp. Jaemin was so glad that Jeno didn’t have a recording scheduled anytime soon.

He was even more relieved to follow the order, his cock throbbing with need. The denied orgasm earlier had just increased the need to fuck into Jeno’s warm body, so Jaemin didn’t hesitate to get a grip around the back of Jeno’s thighs, spreading his legs wider and pulling him down onto his cock.

Jeno let out a faint breath of relief as he could finally get off his knees, pushing himself up off of Jaemin’s chest to straddle Jaemin’s lap.

Then the head of Jaemin’s cock was pressing up against his rim, sliding through the lube and cum dripping out of him. With barely any pressure Jaemin was sliding inside, fucking the mess back into Jeno, both of them letting out broken cries of pleasure as Jeno sunk down his length.

Jaemin knew he had to give Jeno a moment to adjust to the difference. Jaemin’s cock breached into him further than Chenle’s ever would, but at least Chenle’s girth had made it easy to push in. Hell, he could probably add an extra finger too if he really — _oh._

Jeno grumbled in surprise, hips swiveling over Jaemin’s lap as he tried pulling away from the finger Chenle had used to prod at his hole. Jaemin could feel it pressing against the underside of his shaft, Chenle’s knuckles brushing over his balls, and he wasn’t surprised to see Chenle’s mischievous smile peeking out from over Jeno’s shoulder.

“You’re a menace.” Jaemin told him, rolling his eyes at Chenle’s answering snicker as he pressed a kiss against the side of Jeno’s neck, leaving behind another stain.

“You love it.” Chenle responded, his finger slowly pushing in alongside Jaemin’s cock. “Both of you do.”

Neither of them denied it, because it was true. They still decided to ignore him for the time being though, looking into one another’s eyes and silently communicating. Jeno smiled, eyes shining with remnants of his tears, and then he was pushing himself up on his knees, Chenle’s hand following along, before dropping abruptly back onto Jaemin’s lap with a wet smack of skin on skin.

Both of them let out broken moans, Jaemin’s orgasm already teasing at his senses. He was already close to the edge. His repressed orgasm followed by Jeno’s abs grinding against his cock left him wavering, and Chenle seemed to sense it judging by the way he pulled his hand back to slap lightly at Jeno’s ass. Jeno immediately jerked forward at the sudden pain, shifting Jaemin’s cock inside of him and causing both of them to whimper.

Chenle ignored it, leaning forward to speak directly into Jeno’s ear, loud enough for Jaemin to hear. “He’s close, you know. Can you wait until both of us have come in you, Jeno? Or are you going to come on his cock?”

Jeno’s cock twitched against Jaemin’s abs, the skin of his shaft flushed red as he left his own pool of cum against Jaemin’s skin. When he answered, Jeno sounded breathless, bracing his palms on either side of Jaemin’s waist as he pushed himself up onto his knees once more. Then he was dropping down, just as abruptly, just as slickly loud, and dropping his head back in a moan, braced against Chenle’s shoulder. “Yeah. Yeah, I want to wait. Wanna feel you both.”

“Good boy.” Chenle purred, making Jeno’s cock jump in response. Then Jeno was really moving, focusing on riding Jaemin’s cock, bouncing in his lap as his arms strained against the mattress. Chenle’s hands were gripping the underside of his thighs, helping him lift himself every time Jeno faltered. It got to the point where Jeno had become exhausted, only moving with Chenle’s efforts and the force of Jaemin beginning to fuck up into him. He was reduced back to just _taking_ , to being loose and pliant between the combined effort of Jaemin and Chenle, completely surrendering to desire.

Then Chenle was demanding a kiss, forcing Jeno to tip his head to the side and sloppily lick into his mouth. The position was awkward, Jaemin knew it was, but they both looked immediately lost in it, Jeno’s spit dripping down both of their chins as his walls squeezed around Jaemin’s cock. Jaemin could see the way Chenle’s lipstick was rubbing off against Jeno’s mouth, transferring between them with every glimpse of tongue as they licked into each other.

The sight of the two of them lost in one another was what finally had Jaemin tipping over the edge, nails digging into Jeno’s hips as he grinded up into him, upsetting Jeno’s balance and unintentionally breaking the kiss between them.

“Jaemin—” Chenle grumbled in annoyance, cutting himself off once he caught sight of whatever expression Jaemin was making. He wasn’t too sure himself, not when sparks were popping over his vision, white noise filling his ears as his cock emptied into Jeno’s willing body. “Oh. Fuck, why are you always so hot?”

“ _Chenle_.” Jeno whined then, and Jaemin wasn’t really sure what was happening, to be honest, too blissed out from his orgasm to really care as Jeno’s walls continued milking his pulsing cock.

But then it was too much, Jeno’s body a vice grip around them, warmth splattering over Jaemin’s chest as he whined in overstimulation. That was when he forced his eyes open, catching sight of the streaks of cum painting over his chest and the way Chenle’s hand was still jerking over Jeno’s length. Realizing what had happened, Jaemin huffed out a little laugh, raising his hand up so that he could trail his fingers over the mess. “That was quick.”

His voice was a mess, deep and raspy, but it had Jeno shivering from where he had collapsed against Chenle’s chest, eyes scrunched shut as his own orgasm rushed through his body. Chenle glanced over with dark eyes, an eyebrow quirking up as he watched Jaemin lick the mess from his fingers. “Are you surprised?”

“Not really.” Jaemin admitted, wincing as another shudder of pleasure had Jeno tightening around his sensitive cock. “Think you can get him laid down by yourself, or do you need help?”

Chenle shot him a glare, instantly insulted even if the offer had been made in good faith. Jaemin just smiled, endeared despite himself at the spark of fire that never left Chenle’s personality. Then he watched as Chenle got Jeno pulled up off his lap, eventually moving forward to reposition Jeno’s limbs and cuddle him into Jaemin’s side as Chenle staggered off to get something to clean them all off with.

“Jaemin?” Jeno murmured, squinting open his eyes when Jaemin started pressing quick little pecks against Jeno’s mouth, his cheeks, up to his forehead again and then dipping down his neck. He was delighted to see he still had enough lipstick left on his mouth to mark Jeno up with every press of his lips, smiling happily when he pulled away a bit and caught sight of Jeno’s scrunched up expression.

“Hey baby.” Jaemin greeted. “Are you back down to earth with the rest of us mortals?”

Jeno snorted, pressing his nose against Jaemin’s shoulder and glancing over as Chenle slid back into the room, damp towels in one hand and his sweatpants hung far too low on his hips. They really were lucky that the dorm had emptied out for a couple hours.

“You’ve been busy.” Chenle muttered, raising an eyebrow.

Jeno made a confused sound, still unaware of the kisses Jaemin had left behind, reaching out an eager hand in Chenle’s direction. “Come here.”

Chenle didn’t hesitate to follow the command, though his smirk was rather concerning. “Sure you can take me?”

Jeno rolled his eyes in exasperation. “You’re such a brat.”

“You’re one to talk.”

Jaemin just laughed, content to watch as they continued to squabble, taking a towel to clean off himself and watching as Chenle started pushing and prodding at Jeno’s relaxed body, ignoring his complaining whines as he determinedly started cleaning Jeno up.

Fuck, but Jaemin really was whipped for the both of them, wasn’t he?

“Jaemin, help me!” Jeno demanded, kicking out one of his legs as Chenle went to slide between his thighs.

“You’re literally full of our cum! Let me clean you up!”

“No, leave it!”

“You’re such a cum slut, aren’t you?” Chenle questioned rhetorically, fingers wrapped around Jeno’s ankle as he tried pinning it down against the mattress.

“ _Jaemin_ , he’s being mean.”

Jaemin raised an eyebrow, snorting out a laugh as he moved forward to help Chenle pin Jeno down against the bed. He always did hate the aftermath of them filling him up, no matter how much he enjoyed the process of it. “He’s not wrong though?”

“I hate you both.”

“You love us.” Chenle corrected automatically.

Jeno looked exasperated about it, but he still nodded with a pout, arms crossed over his chest as he finally spread his legs and let Chenle crawl closer. “I do.”

And really, that was all they needed, wasn’t it?


End file.
